Jinbe
; "First Son of the Sea" (English versions)|}}| jva= Daisuke Gōri (Episodes 430-432); Katsuhisa Hōki (Episodes 440+)| extra1= | bounty= 250,000,000|}}| }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Jinbei" or "Jimbei". is a whale shark fishman and former second captain of the Sunny Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and who became a Shichibukai ten years ago after disbanding his crew. He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. Jinbe's name was first mentioned by Yosaku in Chapter 69 with the introduction of the Shichibukai. However his first appearance only occurs much later during Impel Down Arc where he is formally introduced through an infobox. Appearance Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as Oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards; a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long white stripes coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. His hands and feet are also webbed, as typical as can be for a fishman, and limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish flesh in color) are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale-red coat, he appears to be wearing an orange colored traditional Japanese clothing called a Jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist. His jinbe after the Battle of Marineford is a plain one, but four years ago, when dueling against Ace, he wore a black gi with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it. For footwear, he appears to wear simple sandals on his webbed feet; probably with specially-designed straps to enable his webbed feet to slip through. His Sunny Pirates tattoo is on the center of his chest. Personality Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and Merfolks to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply belonging to Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most from the war should Whitebeard lose.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Jinbe reveals to Ace his reason for going against the World Government. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (even being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it meant for the sake of the greater good. He also doesn't seem to hesitate from the idea of encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status; a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose the said status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also unlike his former subordinate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishman. Whereas Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near enough slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic, and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down emotionally in front of him after he had awoken from his battle at Marineford. Relationships Friends Portgas D. Ace Jinbe and Ace were once enemies (since the former wanted to kill Whitebeard), and nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted five days. Despite this, the two respected each other deeply and Jinbe was determined to help Ace's brother Luffy rescue him. He also has a high respect for Ace's captain, Whitebeard. Whitebeard claimed Fishman Island as his territory and, in doing so, saved it from the World Government and other pirate attacks. For this, Jinbe refused to participate in the war against Whitebeard, even if it meant losing his Shichibukai title and being imprisoned in Impel Down. Upon witnessing Ace's death at the hands of Admiral Akainu, Jinbe was fully prepared to give up his life in revenge and to buy even the smallest amount of time. He also mourned over Ace's death and even shed tears when telling Luffy that Ace was dead. Monkey D. Luffy He seems to be quite impressed by Luffy's recklessness of breaking into Impel Down in an attempt to save just one life (Ace's), a feat that not even Whitebeard has done. This makes him one of the very few pirates outside of Whitebeard's crew whom Jinbe respects. His respect for Luffy grew as they made their way out of Impel Down to save Ace in Marineford. He also seems to feel gratitude and guilt for Luffy's defeat of Arlong. Upon learning that Luffy is Revolutionary Dragon's son, Jinbe didn't show much surprise. During the battle of Marineford, Jinbe was shown to be just as dedicated to Luffy's well-being and safety as he was to Ace's. The reason is shown in a flashback where Ace asks Jinbe to watch over Luffy if he were to die, and Jinbe responds by stating he will only protect those he cares for. He is later seen saving Luffy from Akainu's magma attack, and escaping with him from Marineford thanks to Trafalgar Law. After Luffy woke up from his coma two weeks later on Amazon Lily, Jinbe was looking after him and saved him from his self-pity and self-inflicting injuries by telling him about the people he can still protect. This makes Luffy realize that he hasn't lost everything and he still has his crew. As for Luffy himself, Jinbe's respect seems to be reciprocated, since the Straw Hat captain was seen explaining to his crewmates that he only managed to come back alive from the great war two years ago due to the fishman's protection prior to the timeskip. Whitebeard Though no interaction has been shown between the two, Jinbe has expressed many times that he owes a great deal of gratitude to the Yonkou for his protection of fishman Island. As for Whitebeard himself, the Yonkou appears to have developed a sense of tolerance towards Jinbe, despite the fishman's Shichibukai status (Jinbe has even implied that he visits Whitebeard and his crew from time to time). Over the years, Jinbe's respect has grown to the point where he will readily declare himself as adversary to anyone or anything with ill intent upon the Yonkou's life, which is why he immediately engaged in battle against Ace on their first encounter, since Ace was out to assassinate Whitebeard at that time. Jinbe ultimately resigned from the Shichibukai to fight beside Whitebeard. Emporio Ivankov Jinbe and Ivankov were on good terms with each other pretty much from the time they met and Jinbe was freed from his cell. They both played key roles in the breakout (along with the other named characters of the breakout team) and throughout the war, they were seen together (and mostly shown with Luffy as well), aiding and protecting Luffy. After the war and before Ivankov left for Kamabakka Kingdom, Ivankov trusted Luffy to be in his care. Shichibukai Among his fellow Shichibukai, Jinbe seems to have some sort of history with his former peer Crocodile and is noticeably upset upon realizing Crocodile is incarcerated in the cell adjacent his own. He also appears to be familiar enough with Gekko Moriah to be aware of his zombies' weakness to salt water, and used it to his advantage during their battle. According to Hannyabal, despite the title of Shichibukai bestowed upon them, Jinbe had never personally met Boa Hancock prior to her visiting him and Ace at Impel Down. He was rather displeased with her at first, thinking she came to mock Ace, and that he distrusted her when she told them that Luffy was in the prison to save Ace. It is unknown what he thinks of her after realizing that she told the truth and in heat of battle, she attacked Commodore Smoker to protect Luffy and openly stating that Luffy is her beloved. It seems that their relationship now is bordering neutral to friendly, as she allowed him to board Amazon Lily as an exception, where no men aside from Luffy was allowed before. He also seems to be familiar with the newest Shichibukai, Blackbeard, probably back in the days when Blackbeard, as Marshall D. Teach (as he was then known), was still a member of Whitebeard's crew under 2nd Division Commander Ace. Currently, Jinbe is furious with Blackbeard for Ace's incarceration and impending execution. At the same time, Jinbe seems to respect Blackbeard as a formidable opponent. He briefly warned Luffy of Teach's history when he was still part of Whitebeard's crew, saying he was an individual who must not be antagonized recklessly. Sunny Pirates It is unknown what his relationship with the Sunny Pirates was like, but upon his entrance to the ranks of Shichibukai, the crew was disbanded and split into smaller factions. It is also unknown what his former subordinate, Arlong, thought of him. However, Jinbe seemed to feel guilty of releasing Arlong into the East Blue, showing that he objected of Arlong's treatment towards the people. Hordy Jones It is hinted that Jinbe is familiar with the leader of the New Fishman Pirates. One of the messages he left for Luffy was for him not to fight him, indicating that he may share a history with Jones. Abilities and Powers It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, even when Ace had Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard. In Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on level six. In fact, Jinbe was able to easily defeat Gekko Moriah, a fellow Shichibukai. Being a fishman, Jinbe possesses super-strength. In fact, he is stronger than any other fishman seen thus far. He also appears to be quite swift, even on dry land, in contrast to his large size. He could intercept an enraged Luffy (in Gear Second mode) and prevent him from further assaulting Blackbeard, and later Akainu, when the latter was about to deal a second life-crippling blow upon the already-injured Ace (who was being held by Luffy) in the latter's last moments. Though strong, he admitted that he is of no use on land battles, implying he is much stronger at sea. Jinbe stands up to this claim when he lifted one of Impel Down's massive entrance doors with little effort and used it as a raft to provide passage over the sea for Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy (all Devil Fruit users), with himself acting as the raft's propeller underneath. He not only managed to pursue the fleeing battleships, but even outmaneuvered the incoming cannonballs fired at them by the Marines with relative ease, all the while bypassing the Sea Kings that infested the surrounding waters of the Calm Belt. From his demonstration of underwater activity, it is obvious that he does not have the powers of a Devil Fruit, even at one point cursing the weakness of Devil Fruit users as he saved them from drowning. His power over sea water may very well make Jinbe a natural enemy of all Devil Fruit users, as seen in his fight against Gekko Moriah in Marineford, where the fishman rendered Moriah's ability to summon his zombies useless by splashing them with sea water, thus purifying them with the salt from the seawater. Also, Jinbe has a huge tolerance for pain: not only was he one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat, but he could stop a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hands, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu, which pierced his body completely, and his only reaction was to apologize to Luffy for allowing him further hurt. Oddly enough however, he exclaimed in pain when bitten by Luffy. This, however, is most likely due to the fact that he was prepared for Akainu's attack, but was caught off guard from Luffy's bite. Jinbe also has a knack for discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. As a fishman who is so familiar with the sea, he is a capable helmsman, shown when he steered the stolen Marine battleship. Fishman Karate Jinbe is a master of Fishman Karate, which he can use to knock away many guards at once. His strikes are so strong that he doesn't even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the very air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. Another example of his strength and Fishman Karate level is that he defeated Minorhinoceros, one of the four Demon Guards, with a single uppercut. He also displays the ability to manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Thanks to his mastery of Fishman Karate, Jinbe can perform blocking moves which are able to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gekko Moriah, a member of the Shichibukai. Interactions with Marine Life to help escape Impel Down.]] Among fishmen, Jinbe has shown the unique ability to communicate with fish, even over long distances. He summoned a large school of whale sharks to the Calm Belt (which was usually too dangerous, with the Sea Kings infesting it) to assist him in a mass-breakout of Impel Down. He can give the whale sharks precise orders, so they understand and obey him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapters 547-548 and Episodes 450-451, Jinbe summons a school of whale sharks to help the escapees from Impel Down. The ability to speak with fish is usually unique to merfolks, so Jinbe's ability to do so is considered noteworthy by Crocodile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 549 and Episode 452, Crocodile comments on Jinbe's ability to communicate with fish. Due to the Calm Belt being dangerously inhabited by Sea Kings, Jinbe would summon his whale-shark comrades to help him to pass through it, as he did when leaving Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Jinbe leaving Amazon Lily on a whale shark. This indicates that the whale sharks are capable of outmaneuvering the Sea Kings, something that the former Shichibukai admits is troublesome for himself. History Past After the original captain of the Sunny Pirates, Fisher Tiger, died, Jinbe eventually took over his legacy and became the new captain of the crew. However, when Jinbe joined the Shichibukai eight years before his introduction, the crew was disbanded;One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku reveals some info on the Shichibukai and Jinbe. he was incited into the organization under the hopes of strengthening bonds between species.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, One of the Five Elder Stars reciting the reason for Jinbe joining the Shichibukai. At some point, he fought equally with Portgas D. Ace, nearly killing each other, but then rekindled their relationship. Whitebeard War Saga Held in Impel Down Jinbe was previously imprisoned in Impel Down headed by Sengoku, due to Jinbe being the only member of the Shichibukai who has chosen not to follow with the World Government on their summons to face against the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Jinbe's current status revealed to Sengoku. He has decided to fight the Marines and is prepared to lose his status as a Shichibukai in the process. He was held in the same cell as Portgas D. Ace. There he complained about the fact that he could not scratch himself where he wanted to and that he would gladly give his life to end the fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 528 and Episode 430, Jinbe spoke with Ace. He is later seen talking with Ace about how Whitebeard saved Fishman Island and the reasons he's prepared to die to stop the fighting. Apparently, being in the same cell with the imprisoned Whitebeard Division commander allowed Jinbe to provide Ace with company down in Level 6. Ace would then pass the time prior to his death sentence by sharing with the fishman tales of his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, who (ironically enough) will later infiltrate Impel Down and, in the process of attempting to reach Ace, will ultimately release Jinbe from his incarceration. Knowing that Ace's captivity, as well as his impending execution are being used to incur Whitebeard's wrath, Jinbe further states that he wants to break his cellmate out of the Great Gaol. He also states that he would stop the war from occuring, telling Ace that he still trusts in miracles and luck. This however brings out a reaction from Crocodile, who explains to Jinbe and Ace that there are many pirates who have a grudge against Whitebeard. Jinbe and Ace are visited by another Shichibukai, Boa Hancock who wanted to see Ace. Hancock claimed that she simply wanted to see the prisoner triggering the war against Whitebeard which she will be joining. Jinbe, apparently under the impression that the female Shichibukai was only there to gloat at his and Ace' imprisonment, remarks that even the "idle empress" would go to war to save her Shichibukai status, seeing this as a low point for Hancock. Hancock tells Jinbe she means no harm to them and cryptically reveals to Ace that his brother is trying to rescue him before leaving. When Ace tells Jinbe this, he describes Luffy's behavior as "reckless".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Jinbe and Ace are visited by Boa Hancock. Jinbe also points out that although he doesn't personally know Hancock, there's a possibility that she was lying. However, Ace countered that Hancock would not go out her way to lie to him, and knowing Luffy, his breaking into Impel Down after hearing Ace' incarceration down there is exactly the sort of crazy thing Luffy would do. About 6 hours before Ace's execution, when Magellan came to Level 6 to escort Ace to his transfer to Marineford, Jinbe could do nothing but sit in his cell and watch. Hope Finally Arrives When Luffy, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma reach Level 6, Jinbe immediately recognizes Luffy as Ace's brother due to the straw hat Luffy wears, and wasted no time yelling to the Straw Hat that the prison staff extracted Ace from his cell only moments ago and that there's still a chance to catch up to him. After Ivankov convinced Luffy into releasing Crocodile from his cell after the former Shichibukai offered assistance in providing a means to save the trio from their current predicament, Jinbe pleads that they release him as well, as he wants to save Ace too. Luffy, realizing Jinbe's honesty, agrees to do so, earning him the fishman Shichibukai's gratitude. Upon his release, Jinbe immediately glowered menacingly at Crocodile (who was also simultaneously released by Inazuma) whom he makes it clear that he's not going to let him kill Whitebeard. Crocodile, unfazed, asked Jinbe if he wanted to fight to the death right then and there. Afterward, he and the others headed up through Level 5 to Level 4, where Jinbe re-evaluates the designated time for Ace' execution, which will occur at 3 o'clock sharp. He also concludes that if Whitebeard and his crew made preparations beforehand, with Ace being escorted out in the open sea, the battle between the World Government and the Whitebeard Pirates could break out any time. After Crocodile reduced the gateway between Levels 5 and 4 to dust, Jinbe demonstrated his Fishman Karate by punching the jailers and launching a shock wave that wiped out the line of Gaolers descending upon him and his comrades.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 541 and Episode 443, Jinbe knocks out the guards on level 4. When the three remaining Demon Guards, led by Sadi-chan, suddenly appeared, Jinbe urges Luffy to move further ahead and let him and the others worry about the three beasts; further adding that the fishman is apparently not as powerful on dry land as he is if he's out in the open sea. Despite this claim, Jinbe further showed his strength by taking out one of the Demon Guards (the Minorhinoceros) with one powerful blow along side Crocodile and Luffy, both of whom took out the other two. Jinbe continues in aiding the rebelling inmates as they rioted further up to Level 4, where they were momentarily halted at the entrance to Level 3 by Hannyabal (backed by a large platoon of bazooka-wielding jailers stationed at the other side of the entrance), whom Luffy made short work out of. But it was the unexpected arrival of Marshall D. Teach that truly finished the Vice-Warden off. Jinbe recognizes the interloper as the one responsible for Ace's capture and is immediately angered, and asks what Teach is doing in Impel Down, immediately followed by asking if Teach ought to be called Blackbeard now. To which Blackbeard only replied that the fishman should not get worked up too soon, apparently aware that he and Ace were friends, and that he (Blackbeard) was only partly responsible for Ace's current predicament. As Luffy then starts to attack Blackbeard giving him significant injury, Jinbe was the one to stop Luffy from wasting his time fighting Blackbeard, telling him to consider the rescue of Ace as priority. The breakout army eventually reached Level 1, and they united their forces with Buggy and Mr. 3's rioting squad. Jinbe then noticed that Magellan has ordered the guards to do something with the ships outside of the fortress, and Jinbe informed that they need to hurry out of the prison. Jinbe then leads the assault on the retreating warships as Luffy stays to fight Magellan. Jinbe, along with Crocodile, Buggy, and Mr. 1 went to steal one of the battleships that was sailing off, with Jinbe carrying the rest of them on a makeshift raft. Jinbe then fiercely attacks the battleships, destroying half of one with a Spear Wave without much effort before being scolded by Crocodile. When the battleships near the one attacked by Crocodile, Buggy and Mr. 1 tries to sink them with the whole ship, Jinbe protects them by watering the cannons and making them useless. Later, he helps Luffy, Mr. 3, Inazuma and Ivankov escape from Magellan, calling a school of giant whale sharks as backup. As the survivors were transferred onto the ship, Jinbe began to steer the ship towards the Gates of Justice. From an earlier conversation, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei revealed that he intended to stay behind, so he could disguise himself as Magellan and sneak back into the prison to open the Gates for everyone else. Mr. 2 has requested that Jinbe not to tell Luffy until they passed through the Gates, so the Baby Den Den Mushi's signal would be cut off, preventing any tearful goodbyes. However, when confronted by Luffy, Jinbe told what happened before they passed the Gates, and protested Luffy's desire to go back to rescue Mr. 2, and that returning would only throw away what Mr. 2 sacrificed for. However, Jinbe gave Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi to have one final talk with Mr. 2 before the signal would be severed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 548 and Episode 451, Jinbe allows Luffy to talk with Mr. 2 one last time. War at Marineford Jinbe is seen to have a certain amount of gratitude and guilt toward Luffy. He meant on Luffy defeating Arlong. But he decided that it is better to put this aside from now, and that they need to focus on their goal (saving Ace) and that they will talk about it later. After the successful escape through the Gates of Justice, Jinbe finally introduces himself to Luffy, revealing he is a Shichibukai (to Luffy's surprise), or a former one since he escaped Impel Down with intent to save Ace. As the crew come into sight of the Gates of Justice, Jinbe tells Luffy that, if it had not been for the wind not blowing in their direction, they would've arrived sooner and then asks the latter how are they going to open the gates. Later, when Whitebeard's fleet finally arrives, the Gates of Justice open for them. After landing at Marineford, Jinbe retrieves all the Devil Fruit users who fell into the water and then shouts to Fleet Admiral Sengoku that he resigns from the Shichibukai. When Moriah creates an army of zombies, Jinbe splashes them all with saltwater, causing the shadows to leave the reanimated bodies. Sengoku's revelation, that Dragon is Luffy's father, seems to have spurred Jinbe into making some kind of connection. But what exactly that connection is has yet to be seen. He then does battle with Moriah, who is after his shadow. Despite being augmented with shadows, Moriah is sent reeling after one of Jinbe's punches.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, Jinbe battles with Moriah and deals him a powerful blow. Upon seeing Squardo stabbing Whitebeard due to Sengoku's plan, Jinbe expressed his shock. When the Marines then raised the seige wall to trap all the pirates and to burn them to death with Akainu's Meteor Volcano, Jinbe launched Luffy over the wall with one of his water streams, per Luffy's request. Later he is seen together with Ivankov on top of the siege wall. He was then seen asking a pirate doctor to attend Luffy's injuries before declaring that he would die in Marineford in the war. However, thanks to Ivankov, Luffy did not require any help. When Whitebeard was badly injured, as high ranked marine officers attacked him Jinbe was among the pirates who formed a formation behind Whitebeard in order to protect him. He then watched Luffy makes his way to the execution platform and is very glad that Luffy freed Ace. Jinbe is then seen accompanying Ace and Luffy as they make their escape. After Akainu deals the fatal blow to Ace, he looks on in horror, but then defends Ace from a second attack, and declaring that he does not value his life and if he can do even a little to help Ace, it will be worth it. Unfortunately, it is already too late for Ace and Jinbe is then seen mourning Ace's loss. Marco then tells Jinbe to grab Luffy and run and Jinbe complies.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Jinbe mourns over the loss of his dear friend, Ace. Jinbe continues to run with Luffy, not looking back as Whitebeard speaks his last words. After Whitebeard's death, Akainu appears in front of Jinbe and once again tells him to give Luffy to him, in which Jinbe replies back that he rather dies than giving up on Luffy. In a brief flashback, it is revealed that while imprisoned together with Ace in Impel down, the 2nd Division Commander had personally asked the Shichibukai to take care of Luffy for him once he's gone, to which Jinbe apparently declined, saying that though it was Ace who asked, in the Pirate-infested world they are in, he has no obligation to look after someone he considers a complete stranger. As Akainu prepares himself to attack, Ivankov appears and attacks Akainu with a Hell Wink. That attack did not stop Akainu however. Jinbe is hoping to jump into the sea to gain the upper hand but finds the sea to be frozen. Akainu manages to strike Jinbe and harm Luffy at the same time. Jinbe apologizes to Luffy for letting him get injured.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Jinbe tries to protect Luffy from Akainu's attack but they end up both injured by the blow. When Akainu is about to finish off Jinbe and Luffy, Crocodile comes and repels the admiral and then summoned a sandstorm to launch Jinbe and Luffy into the air to get them out of the admiral's reach. Jinbe, while carrying Luffy, is then caught (unintentionally) by Buggy, who was floating high in the air also trying to escape (made possible by the once-again frozen sea, allowing him a decent foothold). After barely maneuvering out of the way of Akainu's colossal magma fist, Buggy then carries Jinbe (who appears to have lapsed into unconsciousness) and Luffy to the just emerged ship from the Heart Pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Trafalgar Law appears to help Luffy escape and tend to his injuries. He is seen getting thrown at Law's Submarine with Luffy by Buggy. They have both been transported and successfully entering the submarine. It was last seen departing with half of the submarine in the open and the other in the water. He was later seen lying next to Luffy in Law's sick bay, with Law standing over next to them and instructing his crew to ready the Shichibukai and Supernova's treatment.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Luffy and Jinbe are taken cared of Law and his crew. After the War Jinbe later wakes up and thanks Law for saving him. Despite Iva telling Jinbe to rest, Jinbe finds it impossible as losing Ace and Whitebeard is too much for his heart to bear. The Knight of the Sea also comments that he is worried about Luffy, fearing the moment when he wakes up because that's when Luffy will realize that his brother is dead. Ivankov and his followers then head out and entrusts Jinbe with Luffy.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 581, Ivankov leaves Luffy with Jinbe and sails back to Kamabakka Kingdom together with his companions. Two weeks after the war at Marineford, Luffy wakes up and goes on a rampage in Amazon Lily. Jinbe then asks Law what would happen if Luffy continues, which Law replies he'll most likely die. He catches up to Luffy and tries to inform him of Ace's death, but found out Luffy already realized that. He later tears up after seeing Luffy crying over Ace's death. Luffy demands to be left alone but Jinbe states he can't do that. Luffy tries attacking Jinbe but he quickly dodges his attack and slams him to the ground. Luffy continues by biting on his arm, which Jinbe becomes very irritated and pins him against a rock. He tells Luffy he must endure and move past his pain and says 'you have not lost everything yet'. Luffy tells him of his crew and he must meet them, which Jinbe responds with relief he has found something to hold onto. He is later seen carrying Luffy back to the shore, where they meet up with Rayleigh, whose very presence Jinbe was scarcely able to believe. Hancock, her sisters and Lady Nyon soon arrived after that, bearing food that enticed Jinbe. This resulted in him being momentarily told off by Hancock, since she prepared the food solely to help Luffy's recovery, but apparently was lenient enough to allow Jinbe some, and the fishman was seen sharing and devouring the food with Luffy shortly after that.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Jinbe meets Rayleigh and and eats together with Luffy. Later, he returns to Marineford with Luffy and Silvers Rayleigh. He takes part in stealing a marine ship, circling around Marineford, and the ringing of the Ox Bell. He is later seen on the Kuja ship getting irritated by the Kujas pulling on his face. Soon after, Jinbe parts ways and says that he will be waiting for Luffy and his crew on Fishman Island. Two Years Later Unfortunately, Jinbe had to leave Fishman Island with his crew shortly after the war ended and could not meet Luffy at Fishman Island as he originally planned to do. Apparently, the Sunny Pirates could only stay on the island as long as Jinbe was a Shichibukai. After Jinbe abdicated his position, he and his crew had to leave. Keimi relayed this information to Luffy, saying that it was much more complicated than the way she was explaining it. Some time before he left, he gave a message for Luffy to the Neptune princes, warning Luffy not to fight Hordy Jones and that he is waiting in the Sea Forest. Major Battles * Jinbe vs. Portgas D. Ace * Jinbe, Monkey D. Luffy, and Crocodile vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala and Minozebra * Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Demon Guards * Jinbe vs. Gekko Moriah * Jinbe vs. Admiral Akainu * Jinbe, Monkey D. Luffy and Heart Pirates vs. Kizaru and Aokiji * Jinbe vs. Monkey D. Luffy Filler Battle * Jinbe vs. Dracule Mihawk Anime and Manga differences In the anime episode 470, Jinbe had a short battle with Mihawk in the war in Marineford which didn't happen in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from jinbei-zame (甚平鮫), which means "whale shark" in Japanese. It could also mean the type of clothing worn by Japanese during the summer, which Jinbe himself does wear. Jinbe's name is sometimes spelled as Jimbei because when pronouncing it, the n''' of the name often sounds like a '''m to some. However, the fourth databook confirmed that the correct spelling is indeed Jinbe. The English versions spell his name as Jimbei. His epithet, Kaikyou, would normally translate into "Strait" or "Channel". However since the kanji for it is written as (海侠) and not (海峡), the kyou part (侠) of it comes from (任侠), a honorific used when addressing a high ranking yakuza member, thus making his epithet a Japanese pun. Because this honorific is used for addressing high ranking yakuza members, it doesn't have a literal English translation. The closest translations used of the epithet that can be interpreted into English are made up based on the pun's meaning. These include "Yakuza of the Sea" and "Knight of the Sea" among others. These however are not literal translations, but titles made to convey the idea behind the original Japanese term used. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, his epithet is translated as "First Son of the Sea". Trivia * After his initial silhouette in Chapter 523, at the JUMP Festa 2009 Oda decided to a show a preview of Jinbe and drew a rough sketch of what he looked like. * Among the Shichibukai, Jinbe has a whale shark animal theme. * Jinbe was the first fishman Shichibukai. References Site Navigation zh:吉貝爾 Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Shichibukai Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Fishman Karate user